


Melting Snow

by Macaria_Czol



Series: Snow from the North [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Picnics, friends - Freeform, possible flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaria_Czol/pseuds/Macaria_Czol
Summary: A traitor seeking refuge in a foreign court can still find a friend.





	Melting Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my previous work, Fallen Snow. Kyler Macy doesn't belong to me and neither does Leland, though I did help inspire them.

Corinth was as different from Glacia as day from night. Sun-baked and thriving, living here was about pleasure rather than just survival. Hedonism and excess were key lessons that Kasmira learned and ignored every day. She may be in the South now, but she found herself unable to move away from the rigid upbringing of her youth. The coldness had molded her and she was not ready to adapt entirely to Southern Manners. This attitude proved to be a constant source of amusement to the Southern court. Kasmira understood that she had become the source of a new bet among some of younger nobles. Apparently, the first to bed the ‘Ice Maiden’ would earn 1,000 pieces of gold. It was far different than the response she’d expected to receive. 

Rather than any interest in her person, Kasmira had half-expected to be killed on sight when she’d first arrived in the capital seeking refuge. The South hated the North with a burning passion since Runa Novak had hurt their King. Kasmira knew that her accent was the equivalent to a target on her back as far as the citizens of the realm were concerned. Fortunately, she had merely been arrested upon entering the city and delivered to Lord Brighton. Head of the Inquisitors, Lord Brighton had been waiting for her since the moment she’d become a turncoat. Kasmira never asked how Brighton learned of her existence. Rather, she’d given up to him every detail she knew of Runa and her forces, a move that saw her gaining the sanctuary she so desperately needed. In an instant, she went from Northern fighter to a mere lady whose sole duty was to not cause any controversy. Keeping her head down and having the occasional cup of tea with Lord Brighton when he wanted some insight on the numerous Northerners he was spying on became her only responsibilities. 

Truthfully, she felt as if she were in some sort of eternal punishment for betraying to her country. Clothed in a revealing sick dress, which was apparently all the fashion in court, banned from carrying weapons, sticky from the sweltering heart and constantly dealing with the overt sexual advances of over-eager nobles was mind-numbing. If only monotony could actually kill, then she would find some small bit of relief. 

Far worse was the mood of the court, the air was heavy with resentment of her presence from the older members of the noble houses and everything felt fraught as King Fox’s absence continued as he recovered from his poisoning. It didn’t help that the King’s mad cousin was acting as regent. Lian Glenning was an aristocratic ass, who had all the potential in the world to become a very successful tyrant. 

Spending even a second in the sociopath’s presence always left Kasmira with the urge to gut him. A move that would leave her without refuge, so she found herself constantly avoiding him. She wasn’t sure how long she would be able to restrain herself if she didn’t. Luckily, she had the gardens to hide in. Though this did irk her because hiding was a cowardly move, which went against everything she believed in. But, as far as her people were concerned, Kasmira had already thrown away everything she believed in, thus she supposed that she could stomach it for now. 

Swallowing down her growing self-disgust, she forced herself to enjoy her haven. Admiring apple blossoms and ignoring her missing axes was not the worst fate she could have had. Still, she was in hell, even though she’d never before believed in such a concept. Sometimes, like now, as she lay in the shade of the orchid, her long hair sticking to her neck, she found herself wondering if life would have been easier if she’d died on the battlefield along with her brother. If it would have been better that day to have given up on life rather than trying to run. It was another cowardly thought that made her stomach turn.  
“You are frowning again.” Came a soft, gentle voice, pulling her from her thoughts. 

“I am a creature of habit. I suspect that you will always find me frowning.” Kasmira stated flatly, her eyes drifting over to take in the familiar sight of the pale Lierian settling down next to her. A worn wicker basket appearing almost magically between them. 

“I refuse to believe that,” responded the small male, his unnaturally amber eyes filled with sympathy. 

“And I believe that is because you are frightfully naïve.” She reported sharply, though she could feel her frown fading even as she spoke. 

Kyler Macy gave Kasmira a small, knowing smile at that comment, an action that made her doubt her assessment of Kyler’s naivety. Still, anyone that chose to be Lian Glenning’s mate had to have a distorted, undeniably limited, view on how the world worked. 

“Is Leland with his tutors?” She asked, slowly sitting up as she noted the youngster’s absence. It was a rare day when she did not see Kyler with his son. The two were inseparable, and admittedly everything Kasmira had secretly wished her own relationship with her father had been like. Kyler’s love for his son was obvious and it was clear that his entire world revolved around him. 

“Geography, today. But he should be finishing soon.” Kyler sighed, “He is loving it, so he will also likely be late.” 

Kasmira’s lips twitched in amusement. “You say that about every one of his lessons.” It was a true statement though. Kasmira had quickly learned that Leland was an incredibly, bright child. He would grow up to be a brilliant strategist. Hopefully, he would also take after Kyler as opposed to the sociopath that birthed him. It was a thought that Kasmira lingered on far too often, but it was a valid concern as she knew that the boy with his pale blue marks was the future leader of the entire Lierian race. The world, as she well knew, had more than enough insane rulers to go around. Also, it would be a shame if the wide-eyed child ended up joining her rapidly growing list of people that would make the world a better place if they were gutted. 

Sharply pulling her mind away from her grim thoughts, Kasmira focused on the present and found herself smiling weakly as she watched Kyler unpack their lunch. Still babbling about his son, he made quick work of getting out their picnic. Jam sandwiches had become sort of a tradition for them, ever since the first time she stumbled upon him during a tentative venture into the freedoms, the royal gardens offered her. Kasmira was willing to bet that Kyler, who was oddly enough, a very shy person usually, would describe them as friends by this point. Though, she wasn’t sure if she would express such a sentiment as willingly. However, it was nice having at least one person on her side in the South. 

“You were the topic of nearly every conversation last night,” Kyler said suddenly, changing the topic of conversation as he passed Kasmira a sandwich. 

“Let me guess, the bet.” She muttered taking a bite of the sandwich, strawberry jam as usual and her favorite. 

“An amazing guess. Apparently, Louis, Lord Pierre’s son, has left a dozen stables in disarray, all in the name of finding a mount fitting for the ‘Ice Maiden’.”

“No doubt, one that would leave him worthy of being mounted.” Kasmira deadpanned, taking another sandwich as Kyler was left spluttering. He made it far too easy, she thought with a roll of her eyes as she watched his cheeks turn an intriguing shade of red. 

Honestly, she could not comprehend why such a bet had started at all, but at times it did provide her with some amusement. Apparently, there were also rumors that she was willing to kill any suitor that pushed his luck too much, which did seem to be all that discouraging. Sometimes people just didn’t make sense at all. 

“You blush to easily.” She commented between mouthfuls, her words making Kyler blush even more. It was odd how someone, who was part of a court that practically held orgies on a bi-weekly basis could seem so full of wide-eyed innocence. It must be amazing to be shocked by things still, Kasmira mused cynically. She tended to think that everywhere in the world was simply full of people who would prove, like everyone before them, that the world was an awful place to be in. 

“And here comes your favorite scholar,” She added wryly as she spotted the tiny, blond figure of Leland picking his way through the orchid towards him. Unbidden a laugh escaped her as she watched Kyler trying to get his blush under control before his son joined them.  
Perhaps, she was being a bit too bitter about life. It was hard to think about everything too harshly when surrounded by easy laughter, love and jam sandwiches. If only everything about Corinth could be as simple and undeniably good as her lunches with Kyler and Leland.


End file.
